


Fight for the People

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And I Guess You Could Look at Them as OCs Some, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, KHUX - Freeform, Mostly Canon Compliant, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Since I'm Largely Making Up Their Personalities, The Coronavirus found its way into the plot. Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A femslash fic I wrote for KH femslash month. When the Coronavirus hits the Kingdom Hearts Union Cross era, two girls from the Sewer Squad aim to do something about it.
Relationships: I Call Them Seraphina and Skully, SeraphinaSkully, Sewer Squad, Sewer Squad Relationship, The Pirate Girl from the Sewer Squad and the Black Girl from There
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fight for the People

**Author's Note:**

> The pirate girl I named “Seraphina” as a nod to Final Fantasy? I think? Since there are often Sarahs there. And I named the black girl “Skully” because it sounds like “scholarly”, and she certainly looks that way to me.

"I... I really like you, Skully" Seraphina said. Currently, they were in her room of blue and white polka-dots, recovering from a mission and trying to do the whole “social distancing thing” on their own terms. "…And not just because you told everyone to use bandanas to fight against this outbreak."

But even though that wasn’t the main reason Seraphina fancied Skully—no, it was because of the first quests they’d shared together a few months ago—she _was_ also glad for what Skully had done, because otherwise even more people would have died.

"I know," said Skully, as she pulled Seraphina down onto the bed with her and kissed her lips. “And I feel the same… but we have to focus on the matter at hand here. Because bandanas aren’t completely effective, but still better than nothing, and more could get sick in thinking they’re safe with them, when they’re not. Let’s try and brainstorm and see if we can’t come up with a solution for all of this.”  
  
And Seraphina didn't have to be asked twice. She thought that if they could convince the Foretellers to let a majority of wielders use light magic from the clock tower, that everyone might be healed!

And so, the girls snuck into the Foretellers’ tower—using the way their newest friend had shown them—and they were completely taken aback, when they saw that the Foretellers weren't there, but rather kids about their own age? Right away, Seraphina knew this didn’t bode well. And so, she didn’t mind at all, when Skully unintentionally dug her nails into her arm—as she held onto it for comfort—at the shock of it all.

"Have you replaced the Foretellers and commandeered their home?" Seraphina asked, in trying to sound like the pirate she dressed like... but also not fully knowing what a pirate was.  
  
"O-of course not!" answered a girl with black hair and golden eyes, who Seraphina may or may not have seen around their strongest friend in their squad. "And in any case, you two shouldn't be up here, exposing yourselves! You could get sick!"  
  
"But we think we may have an idea for a cure,” said Skully in such an uncertain way—even though she was a genius, and knew it—that one couldn’t help but to want to follow her suggestion, to prove to the poor girl that she was worth something.

And proving that sentiment entirely—was a kid who was sipping tea and reading a book, as his sharply dressed Chirithy sat upon his shoulder."And what is that cure?" the boy asked Skully, as he sent her a small smile. And if Seraphina hadn’t been certain of her place in Skully’s life now, she may have been jealous of it. Perhaps.  
  
"To have many of us stand atop this tower here, and send a Curaga spell out towards everyone,” Skully explained. And the boy from before was seemingly so proud of what Skully had just said, that he stood up and pinned some sort of medal to her shirt. But Seraphina couldn’t help feeling that it was wrong somehow… because was that darkness she was seeing being cast from it? No. It couldn’t be.  
  
"But if any of us _are_ sick… don't we have a better chance of passing it on to others, if we're all grouped together in a confined space?" squeaked a small-looking blond boy. And Seraphina couldn’t help smiling at him, because it was somehow clear to her that the only one who really cared about her and Skully’s safety here… was him.

"You're right, Ven. But if these two want to do it by themselves, I so no reason why they can't try. It's clear they haven't infected each other, And Chirithy says there's a special power to find in lov-" said the clear leader of the group—as he entered the room with a clipboard in hand and looked at them all pleasantly, even despite the horrible situation at the moment.  
  
"Whoa there!" Skully protested the notion that she and Seraphina were in love, just as Seraphina had been about to. She sighed gravely and put her hands on her hips, as she looked at the five Dandelions in a very distrusting manner. And later, Seraphina would find out why. "I like Seraphina. Yes! But I don't know if we’ve moved even further than that yet.”

“But what we should really be focusing on here, is that you’ve at least given us the go-ahead to use your tower. We’re going to do that now, then,” Seraphina drew Skully’s back to the matter-at-hand, as she took both of her hands into her own and began leading her away. And as she did so, Seraphina didn’t think that Skully had ever looked at her with such love.  
  
And so the girls acted to save the world, as they held hands and used their Keyblades… even though neither of them knew if it was really a place worth saving, since through talking things out together as they’d cast magic after magic, they realized the Foretellers must have already died in the Keyblade War—and yes, that must have happened—and these five were trying to replace them.  
  
"What do we do, if we know that they’re lying to us?" Skully asked, as she looked at the sprawling ground beneath them. And was it Seraphina, or was Skully imagining that it looked a tempting place to try and jump to. She could only pray that her girlfriend wouldn’t try and take her own life here!

But perhaps prayers and hope in general were the answer to Skully’s question and this predicament, then. That, and love. Like that white-haired boy had spoken of earlier.  
  
"We believe in each other—and in our friends—and fight for the people."

“Fight for the people…” Skully echoed.

And when Skully ended up kissing Seraphina with much passion after saying that, she couldn’t help feeling that what the other girl was fighting for was the chance to feel their lips on each other’s. And Seraphina was much the same, and melted into this embrace and wished for the best.


End file.
